Ensemble
by steph65
Summary: Cet OS se situe à la fin du 8x07. Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé voir. C'est la première fois que j'écris, alors SVP, soyez indulgents!


**ENSEMBLE**

En sortant de la salle de bain, le regard de Kate se posa sur le visage fermé de Castle. Il se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre, maintenant la couette autour de lui d'une main et tenant le téléphone de Beckett dans l'autre.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Rick d'une voix blanche, tournant l'écran vers elle.

Elle lut le message affiché: « Urgent : j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Trouvez un endroit discret et appelez-moi aussi vite que possible ». Elle blêmit. Vikram ! Pensa-t-elle.

\- Castle, tu n'avais pas le droit de...

\- Pas le droit ? S'emporta-t-il. Il jeta le téléphone sur le lit et attrapa un tee-shirt et un caleçon. Pas le droit de quoi ? Répéta-t-il en s'habillant. D'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe ? Tu me quittes du jour au lendemain sans une explication valable. Je passe des semaines à me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire, ou ne pas faire, pour qu'on en arrive là. J'ai dû presque te supplier pour que tu acceptes de faire « une pause dans la pause » le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage. Alors excuses-moi, mais quand ma femme reçoit un message à une heure aussi tardive, je penses que j'ai tout à fait le droit de me demander de qui il provient, ce message!

Il se tenait à nouveau au milieu de la chambre, les mains sur les hanches, furieux. Toute la tendresse qui régnait dans cette chambre quelques instants auparavant s'était envolée.

\- Rick, tu ne penses quand même pas que j'aurais pu te tromper?

Il se passa les mains sur le visage d'un geste las.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Il soupira, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et reprit, sur un ton plus calme, presque résigné.

\- Mais je ne sais plus quoi penser, Kate.

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et encra son regard au sien.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : fait-moi confiance.

Puis elle passa ses mains dans la nuque de Castle et posa son front contre celui de son mari.

\- Je ne demande pas mieux, Kate. Mais...je ne peux pas si je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Alors...

Il se détacha d'elle et se tourna pour reprendre le téléphone. Il appuya sur une touche pour faire réapparaître le message, le tourna vers elle et lui demanda:

\- Explique-moi de qui vient ce message, et ce qu'il signifie.

Ce fut à son tour à elle de soupirer. Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, semblant réfléchir. Puis elle le regarda à nouveau.

\- Je ne peux pas, Castle. Crois-moi, je voudrais bien , mais je .. ne.. peux.. pas.

Elle avait insisté sur chacun des derniers mots prononcés. Le visage de Castle se crispa sous la colère.

\- Tu sais, Kate, il existe plusieurs façons de tromper et de trahir quelqu'un. Et il n'y a pas pire trahison dans un mariage que le mensonge.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti !

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- D'accord, tu n'as peut-être pas menti, mais tu refuses de me parler. Et ce n'est pas mieux. Ce n'est pas ma conception du mariage, dit-il en sortant de la chambre et en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Elle le suivit. Il alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour attraper une bouteille d'eau. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement de moi, Castle ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il fit le tour pour être face à elle.

\- Ce que j'attends de toi, Kate, c'est que tu te souviennes de nos vœux de mariage, répondit-il, le regard et le ton glacial.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien.

\- Parfait, alors respecte-les !

Il avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau en se dirigeant vers le salon. Il prit place dans le canapé. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, face à lui.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce message : « J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Appelez-moi ». Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ? Tu es sur une enquête, Kate. Une enquête dont tu ne veux pas me parler.

\- Je ne vois pas...

\- Le jour de notre mariage, on s'est promis d'être partenaires, contre le crime et dans la vie. Et aujourd'hui, à peine un an après avoir fait cette promesse, tu la romps en me tenant à l'écart. Nos vœux avaient donc si peu de valeur pour toi ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il vit les larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Beckett. Il comprit qu'il l'avait blessé.

\- Ce jour-là, je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé. Et je ne te permets pas d'en douter un seul instant. Jamais.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya du revers de la main. La voir ainsi lui transperçait le cœur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Pourtant, il poursuivit :

\- Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe exactement ?

Il vit le combat dans ses yeux. Le combat entre la raison et le cœur. En remettant en cause ses vœux de mariage, il avait ébranlé ses convictions. Sous ses yeux,elle était en train de réaliser qu'elle avait peut-être commis une erreur. Qu'en le tenant éloigné, elle avait mis en péril son mariage. Et il sentit que le cœur avait une chance de l'emporter sur la raison.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, je suis sur une enquête. Mais je mettrais ta vie en danger si je te t'expliquais de quoi il s'agit. S'il t'arrivait quoi que soit, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je mourrais si je te perdais, Rick.

Il posa la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours sur la table basse et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tout comme moi je mourrais si je te perdais, Kate ! On n'est rien l'un sans l'autre. On pourrait croire que c'est notre faiblesse, mais au contraire, c'est notre plus grande force. Depuis que je te suis dans tes enquêtes, j'ai toujours été derrière toi pour te protéger, tout comme tu as toujours été là pour me protéger. Toi et moi, on forme une équipe extraordinaire. Ensemble, on a résolu plus d'une centaine d'affaires. Ensemble, on a arrêté Bracken. Alors, crois-moi, quel que soit celui après qui tu en as, c'est ensemble qu'on arrivera à le vaincre.

Petit à petit, les mots de Rick s'insinuaient en elle. Son cœur, ses tripes lui disaient qu'il avait raison. Qu'ensemble, ils étaient plus forts et qu'à deux, ils pouvaient déplacer des montagnes. Alors elle céda. Il comprit qu'il avait gagné lorsque qu'il vit ses épaules se détendre et qu'un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais que tu as raté ta vocation, dit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu aurais dû être avocat, pas écrivain. Tu aurais fait un malheur dans une salle d'audience, lors des plaidoiries.

\- Un avocat, aussi bon soit-il, ne peut pas défendre correctement son client s'il ne croit pas en lui. Et moi, je crois en toi, en nous. J'y ai toujours cru et j'y croirai toujours.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être toi, c'est tout. Maintenant, je vais aller faire du café.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La nuit risque d'être longue si je dois t'expliquer toute cette affaire.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il la suivit du regard. Il n'avait aucun doute : cette enquête, ils allaient la résoudre, ensemble.


End file.
